Breathe Again
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Jack Swagger is moved back to Raw during the draft. Evan Bourne is excited, but when Jack doesn't act the way he used to Evan's got to do some snooping to find out what happened to his best friend.
1. Confusion

**Don't own the boys. I really wish I did. The plot is mine with all it's many twists and turns.**  
><strong>AN:This is set back when the draft happened and Jack was working for Michael Cole**

* * *

><p>Evan Bourne sat with the other superstars around Mike Mizanin's laptop in his hotel room. They had all be watching the WWE draft since they'd woke up. Evan was sitting on Jack Swagger's lap. Evan was so small; he couldn't see the computer screen without using one of the other wrestlers, and since he and Jack were such good friends the taller superstar didn't mind one bit.<p>

Mike smiled and turned around, "Jack Swagger to Raw."

"Yes!" Jack yelled out and stood up dropping Evan to the floor on his ass. Evan winced and groaned. Jack kneeled down and helped the younger man up, "Evan, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Jack." Evan smiled in pain.

Jack scooped him up into his arms, "Come on, man. I'll take you to your room."

Evan blushed and whispered his thanks. Jack carried Evan to his room and lied him down on the bed. Evan wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him close, "We're back together now."

Jack smiled small, an apology clear in his crystal blue eyes, "Evan, I've grown up."

Evan sighed and let Jack go with a push. He turned away and glared hard at the wall. Jack sat down on the bed behind the smaller superstar.

"Ev..."

"Why don't you just leave Jack?"

"Don't be that way."

"You started it." Evan snapped before sighing once more, "Look Jack, I think it'd be best for both of us if you would just go, alright? You obviously want nothing to do with me."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. Your eyes said it all."

"What did my eyes say, Evan?" Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"You're seeing someone else."

Evan's words were small and choked. The younger man wanted so bad for Jack to say that he had been with no one else since he'd gone to the other brand, but even Evan knew that would be a lie. Jack was gorgeous. Men and women wanted him. Why wouldn't he have someone else?

Jack looked down to his shoes and sighed. He hadn't meant to let Evan know that way. He didn't want him to know at all really. He didn't want anyone to know. Jack stood up, "I'm sorry, Evan."

"Can I at least know who took my place?" Evan whispered turning to look at the blonde with tears in his eyes.

Jack turned back around, crawled onto the bed and pressed his lips to Evan's. Evan's eyes fell closed, the tears rolled down his cheeks, and he kissed Jack back. Jack pulled away just a tiny bit, their lips still touching, "No one has taken your place, and no one ever will. I love you."

Jack pulled away completely and walked out of the door, leaving Evan confused and alone.


	2. Memories

Evan walked into his house confused as ever. What did Jack mean that no one had taken his place? He could see it in Jack's eyes that he had someone else. Evan walked up to his room and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and thought back, far back, to September of 2008. The first day he met Jack Swagger.

_Evan ran backstage after Matt Hardy. Matt had been keeping Evan close. Both men stopped when they saw Teddy Long talking to the newest ECW acquisition. Teddy smiled to the two of them when he saw them walk up._

_"Evan, Matt. What's up playas?"_

_"Hey, Teddy." Matt smiled, "Who's this?"_

_"Guys, this is Jake Hager. He's going to start out as a face on the show."_

_"Nice to meet you, Jake." Matt smiled and shook Jake's hand._

_"I'm a huge fan of yours, Matt." Jake smiled back._

_Matt pushed Evan out from behind him. Evan looked up at Jake with his big brown eyes. Jake locked eyes with Evan almost immediately. Evan cleared his throat and stuck his hand out, "Matthew Korklan, but I'd rather go by my ring name so, I'm Evan Bourne."_

_Jake took Evan's hand and shook it firmly, "Nice to meet you, Evan."_

Even then Jack saying his name sent shivers all the way up his spine. The man was absolutely beautiful. Crystal blue eyes, smile that lit up the room, a body that was different from Cena or Orton's because it wasn't completely muscle, Jack was perfect to Evan.

Evan looked at his wall. There were tons of pictures with him and the other superstar, most of them were with Jack. Evan got up and walked over to his favorite picture by far. It was one of the ones before their match on Superstars. Jack was holding Evan on his shoulder, both holding up the peace sign and smiling like idiots. Evan remembered how careful Jack was with him after the match.

_"Ev, are you sure you're alright, man?" Jack's worried voice came from behind him._

_Evan turned around and smiled at the older man, "I'm fine, Jack."_

_"I didn't hurt you?"_

_"Jack, I am perfectly fine." Evan stepped up to the blonde and took his hands, "You're always careful with me when we're in the ring. Why are you freaking out, buddy?"_

_Jack blushed and shrugged. Evan let go of Jack's hands and walked into their locker room. He pulled his arm bands off then started with his boots. When he bent down, he pressed too hard on one of his bruised ribs. Evan shot up hissing in pain. Jack was at his side in an instant, "What's hurt?"_

_Evan took a deep breath before looking at Jack, "That was me, not you. My ribs are still a little bruised, Jack."_

_"Let me take off your boots then, Ev. Just so you don't hurt any worse." Evan started to protest, but Jack wasn't going to listen to him anyway so he just nodded. Jack got on his knees in front of Evan and carefully pulled the shin guards off each leg. He took Evan's right foot, untied the boot then gently pulled it off. He took just as much care with his left foot. Evan was in awe of how gentle Jack could be. The man was powerful, and he could be scary, but he had a sweet side that he only showed a few people. Evan was one of those people. "There."_

_"Thank you, Jack." Evan whispered. He slowly stood up just as Jack looked up. Jack's face was perfectly level with Evan's groin. Evan gulped and tried not to lean forward. Jack put his hands on Evan's hips. "Jack, what are you doing?"_

_Jack didn't answer. He moved one of his hands to the belt and unclipped it. He pulled it from the rings on Evan's tights. His eyes never left Evan's. He tugged at Evan's tights, and pulled them down slowly. Then he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Evan's hip. Evan squeaked and jumped almost falling. Jack caught him though. He pulled the smaller man down to him and smiled, "Sorry."_

_"Uh...for what?" Evan breathed trying to stop his head from swimming._

_"For practically getting you naked. I don't know what came over me. I think I got lost in your eyes." Jack smirked._

_"And that kiss to my hip?" Evan asked looking up at Jack._

_"Okay, that was all me."_

_Evan turned in Jack's arms, "And if I said I wanted you to kiss me again, would you?"_

_"Do you want me to kiss you, Evan Bourne?"_

_Before Evan could answer Matt knocked on their door, "Evan, we're going out tonight. Come with us. There's no saying no."_

_"Some other time, Jack." Evan whispered before pulling away and calling to Matt, "I'll be out in a moment, Matt."_

Evan put the picture back on his wall and grabbed his phone. He needed to talk to someone, anyone. He needed to get his mind off of Jack Swagger, but he knew by now that was near impossible. Evan sat back down on his bed and flipped through his phone. Jack's name caught his eye. He wanted to talk to him. He needed to. He took a deep breath and pressed call. Three rings later he heard a voice on the other end.

"Evan, I can't talk right now."

Evan furrowed his brows, "Why not, Jack? I really need to-"

"Ev, I swear I'll call you later. Please, right now is a bad time."

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Jack! What the fuck are you doing on the phone! Get your fat ass over here!"

Evan's eyes widened at the other voice. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jack's voice was back on the line.

"I'll call you later, Ev." His voice dropped even lower, "I love you."

Before Evan could say anything, Jack hung up. Evan closed his phone and looked to the ground. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to make of it. He needed answers, but he'd have to wait until he could talk to Jack face to face.

**TBC**


	3. Notes to Loved Ones

Evan walked down the halls of the arena. He was looking for Jack. He turned a corner and ran right into the WWE Champion, Mike 'The Miz'. Mike grabbed Evan's arm and steadied the smaller man, "Where're ya goin' so fast, Ev?"

"I'm looking for Jack, Mike. I need to talk to him."

"He's in his locker room. It's the first door on the right." Mike smiled.

"Thanks, Mikey. Sorry I ran into you."

"It's alright, buddy. Go talk to your bestie." Mike flashed another smile then walked off.

Evan walked down to Jack's door and knocked. He could hear something inside, but he couldn't tell what it was. The door was ajar just the slightest bit, so Evan pushed it open just a little, "Jack?"

Evan looked around the room. He didn't see Jack anywhere. Evan walked inside, "Jacky?"

The brunette listened for the noise again. He heard it coming from the showers. Evan walked over to the shower room and stuck his head in. He saw steam from one of the showers. The noise was getting louder and sounded more familiar. It sounded like skin slapping skin. Evan was hoping it was just Jack fingering himself and jerking off. Oh how wrong he was. He stuck his head around the corner of the last stall. The sight was horrifying. Jack was pushed up against the wall with a ball gag in his mouth. Evan gritted his teeth when he saw who was hurting HIS Jack. Evan didn't know what to do. He was worried about Jack, but what would happen if he stepped out and called HIM out. He could claim that he and Jack were in an actual relationship. Would Evan believe that?

Evan walked out of the bathroom and into Jack's actual locker room. He grabbed Jack's phone and left him a note on it. When he finished he placed the phone back where it was supposed to go and left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Jack walked out of the shower by himself. HE had left fifteen minutes earlier, but Jack needed to get clean or try to anyway. Jack groaned and reached for his phone in his bag. He saw that his notepad was open. He was about to close out of it when he noticed something.

_'Jack, I know why you don't want to talk to me right now, but I'm there if you need anything.'_

Jack groaned and slapped his forehead. He knew he should have locked the damn door.

_'I'm not going to push you into talking, but you've got to know, baby, I love you. You keep leaving or hanging up on me before I can reiterate those three words, eight letters, one meaning.'_

Jack smiled picturing Evan chuckling softly to himself as he wrote those words.

_'I'm staying in room 214 tonight. I always get that room number because, well you know why, Jack.'_

Jack sighed happily. Room 214, the room number where Evan and Jack became one.

_'If you need me, that's where I'll be, or I'll be in my locker room if you need me before then. I'm not going to judge you, baby. You don't seem to be enjoying what that prick was doing. If I had the chance...'_

"You'd kill him, Ev." Jack whispered.

_'Well you know what I'd do. The fucker. GRRR...Uh...Come find me, Jack. My arms are wide open and my locker room is right next door. Who knows, I could be naked and need some help putting my tights on, oh wait...You're good at taking them off.'_

"I'm never going to live that down." Jack chuckled quietly and shook his head.

_'I love you, Jake Hager. I really, really do. Matthew Joseph Korklan or just Evan. Your Evan.'_

Jack stared at the floor after he was finished reading. He heard his door squeak open. His eyes shot up. They were met with the gaze he hated. He couldn't believe that he let himself get suckered into working under that man. He hated that man. Everyone did.

"What are you thinking, Jack?"

"I'm thinking you need to leave so I can get ready for tonight." Jack growled.

"Aw, sweetheart, you don't mean that."

"I'm not your SWEETHEART." Jack snapped.

"What have I told you about your mouth, Swagger?"

Jack tried to calm himself. He knew if he touched him it would be the end of his wrestling career. He clenched his teeth, "Get out, please."

"Good bitch." He smirked, "You'll be ring side for my match tonight."

"If I have to be."

He turned and walked out of the room, "Oh, you have a match tonight too."

"Against?" Jack asked.

"Evan Bourne. I want you to destroy him, then I will put him in the AnCOLE Lock." He laughed and walked out of the room.

Jack put his head in his hands and groaned. There was no way he could hurt Evan. He couldn't and he wouldn't.


	4. Falling All Over Again

Evan was in his locker room looking around for his shirt. He was sharing the room with three other messy people. Oh how he wished he were sharing with Jack, at least he wouldn't have to worry about clutter and mess. Evan was annoyed beyond all belief. He threw his hands up and cried out, "Fuck me! Where the hell is it!"

"Looking for this?" A deep chuckling voice came from behind the small superstar. Evan whipped around to find two crystal blue eyes smiling at him. In his hand was Evan's shirt.

Evan walked over to the blonde and smiled, "Where did you find that, Jack?"

"It was on top of your bag, Ev." Jack smirked.

Evan furrowed his brows and shook his head, "Damn this room."

"Why don't you just share with me?" Jack moved his hand to Evan's cheek and stroked it lightly.

"Mmmm, Jack…" Evan leaned into the other man's touch. He had missed it so much. He didn't think that he'd ever have to fear that he wouldn't have it.

"Lift your arms, baby." Jack whispered.

Evan did as he was instructed. Jack pulled the shirt down over Evan's body slowly, his finger tips barely touching the tanned, taut skin. Evan bit his lip to surpress the moan of want or was it need. At that moment it didn't matter, nothing did except them.

Jack smiled when the shirt was secure on Evan's lithe body, "There, perfect."

"Thank you, Jack." Evan took Jack's hands before he could pull them away. Jack was looking down at the younger with adoration and love clear in his eyes, but Evan could see something else. Fear. Jack was afraid. Of what? Evan could tell you a million possibilities, but the exact thing, that was a question Evan was asking himself.

Jack pulled Evan close. Evan leaned into the embrace. Neither said a word for a few minutes. Jack finally pulled away just a little and lifted Evan's chin, "Do you know who you have a match against tonight?"

Evan shook his head, "No. I haven't heard."

Jack smiled and leaned down to Evan's level. He pressed their lips together in a short, sweet kiss. Evan wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. He didn't want Jack to just leave again. Jack lifted Evan into his arms and grabbed the brunette's bag. He carried Evan to his locker room. Again neither said anything. They just stared at each other. Jack sat down on the couch with Evan still holding onto him. Evan laid his head on Jack's shoulder. This time he was the first to speak.

"Jack, who is my opponent?"

"Just some blonde." Jack smiled leaning his head on Evan's.

"Cute blonde?"

"I guess, he's cute. Though cute would not be a really great way to describe him."

Evan grinned, "Alright, is he sexy?"

"Oh yes." Jack nodded, snuggling closer to Evan, "Very sexy."

"Amazing smile?"

"Fantastic."

"Blue eyes?"

"Oceanic."

Evan pulled back so he could look into Jack's eyes, "All American?"

"100%" Jack stared back into Evan's chocolate brown orbs.

"Does he love me?" Evan whispered.

"With all of his heart." Jack's voice was just as low.

"Would he kiss me?"

"Do you want to be kissed?"

"I always want to be kissed." Evan smiled.

"Then he would, if you asked him nicely." Jack nodded.

"Jack?" Evan leaned his head closer to Jack's.

"Yes, love?" Jack asked moving in closer as well.

"Kiss me, please?" Their lips inches apart.

"Yes." Jack whispered before pressing his lips against Evan's. Evan's eyes slipped close. It felt like he was whole again, completely and utterly whole. Jack finally felt right. After weeks of feeling dirty, Evan's lips made him feel clean. Evan's touch made his body feel clean. Evan made him normal, made him feel again. Jack felt Evan's tongue sweep along his lips. He granted entrance to the pink muscle, his own seeking out the moment he opened his mouth.

Evan's hands were everywhere. He was putting to memory every part of Jack that he already knew perfectly. Evan could tell you where every scar, freckle, line was on Jack. He knew about the secret tattoo on Jack's wrist that Jack got for Evan's birthday in 2009. Evan was an expert on Jack Swagger. The same could be said about Jack on Evan.

The two finally pulled away for air. Jack leaned his forehead against Evan's. Evan took Jack's hand and threaded their fingers together. Jack smiled, "You're winning tonight."

"Don't hold back just because it's me."

"Cole wants me to hurt you." Jack's eyes turned serious, "He wants me to completely destroy you so he can put you in the ankle lock. He wants to hurt you, so he can hurt me."

"Jack…" Evan whispered.

"I refuse to hurt you. I love you too damn much, Evan. You're my baby. My everything."

"What happens if you don't win?" Evan's voice was full of concern.

"It doesn't matter." Jack shook his head and looked away.

"Jack, what happens?" Evan put his hands on Jack's cheeks and turned his head, "Jack, look at me."

Jack slowly looked back at Evan. The fear etched in his eyes. Evan stroked Jack's cheek to calm him. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "He ties me up and beats me."

Evan barely heard him. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, "I won't let that happen. You and I will be leaving after our match tonight. We'll just leave. Fuck that asshole, Jack. I love you, too much to let him hurt you."

Evan gritted his teeth and tried to stop himself from tearing up. Jack meant the world to him and just the thought of him getting hurt like that, it broke him.

Jack saw the tears forming in Evan's eyes, "Oh, Evan."

Jack pressed their lips together. Passion surged through them. Jack laid Evan down onto the couch, covering the smaller body with his own. Months of pent up sexual desire came out in that one kiss. The two didn't hear the door open, but they did hear the throat being cleared. Evan and Jack looked towards the door. John Cena and John Morrison stood there smiling.

"I thought you two would have learned to lock the door." John said winking to JoMo.

"We definitely have." JoMo grinned.

"We were caught in the moment." Evan whispered.

"We can see that, little Ev." John smiled softly.

"You two don't mind closing and locking the door, do ya?" Jack asked before leaning back down and kissing along Evan's neck, making the small man shiver.

"We'll knock when it's time for your match." JoMo said, locking the door and grabbing his boyfriend's hand before they walked out and closed the door.

Jack and Evan continued kissing, touching, feeling each other until it was time for their match.


	5. Remember Who Loves You

Evan went up top for Air-Bourne. He and Jack had had a very grueling and believable match. The two went all out for the fans, but to anyone that knew the two lovers it was all foreplay. Whenever Jack had his arms wrapped around Evan, he'd tease the younger man by breathing along his neck. Evan would shiver and rub himself against Jack "trying" to get out of the blonde's grip, when really all he was doing was making Jack hard.

Evan steadied himself and flipped into the perfect shooting star press. He landed right where he was supposed to on Jack. Evan hooked Jack's leg, the ref counted to three and the match was done. Evan saw Cole escape from his box.

"Meet ya backstage, love." Evan whispered to Jack before rolling out of the ring and jogged up the ramp. Evan got backstage, climbed onto a box and waited for Jack. Mike and the two Johns walked up.

"Awesome match, Ev." Mike smiled and congratulated the small wrestler.

"Thanks, Mike." Evan smiled. He hadn't looked away from the entrance to the stage. Evan bit his lip.

"Relax, Evan." John placed a hand on Evan's knee, "He's got to wait for commercial."

"I know." Evan nodded.

"What's going on, Evan?" JoMo asked, sitting down beside him.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just antsy to get Jack back with me. We haven't been together in forever and well…I've missed it."

"We all know how that feels, Ev." JoMo wrapped an arm around Evan. "The three of us have been separated before, once we were all on separate shows."

"Yeah, but remember when we were all reunited, Jo?" Mike asked taking JoMo and John's hands.

"That was one helluva reunion." John smirked and kissed his youngest boyfriend's temple.

"I wasn't talking about that, Jonathon and you know it." Mike snapped playfully.

"What they mean, Ev, is you've got to be patient. You'll be in each others arms soon enough." JoMo squeezed Evan into a hug.

Evan nodded, "Thanks guys. I understand."

Jack walked backstage and over to the four men. JoMo pulled his arm away and Evan scrambled down off the box and into Jack's arms. Jack held him close. He didn't say a word, but Evan knew something was wrong. Jack's hug was all off.

Evan pulled back, "What's wrong?"

"Let's go." Jack whispered.

"Jack…"

"I'll tell you when we get to the hotel." The fear was back in Jack's eyes.

Evan nodded, "Okay, baby."

Evan waved to their friends, and he and Jack were off. They grabbed their bags from the locker room and left.

Ten minutes later Evan and Jack walked into room 214. Jack dropped his bag and sat down on the couch. Evan closed the door and walked over to his lover. He sat down beside him and took Jack's hand, "Jack?"

"He knows about us." Jack whispered not looking at Evan.

"How?" Evan furrowed his brows and squeezed Jack's hand.

"All of the touching in the ring tonight. Sure to the crowd it looked like nothing, but damn it Evan…" Jack let go of Evan's hand and stood up, "he knew. They all knew. They could all see it. We were practically fucking out there."

Jack started to pace. Evan stood up on the couch his hands on his hips, "Who cares, Jack? Maybe now that prick will leave you alone."

"Don't you understand?" Jack stopped and stared at his sweet and innocent lover, "If I don't do what he says he'll get you fired. We won't ever see each other again. He's got me by the throat with my love for you, Evan."

"I'm going to talk to Mr. McMahon about this shit."

"It's your word against his." Jack shook his head.

"Jacob!" Evan shouted. Jack froze. Evan only called him that when he was either really upset or in the throws of pleasure and since the two were not having sex… "That old creep has been RAPING you for weeks and you're going to tell me there's nothing I can do about it? BULLSHIT! Everyone knows that you and I are a couple. Everyone knows that out of all of the couples in the WWE were are the most faithful, and if you tell me differently then just go. If you've given up that easily and you're not going to fight for your freedom then just leave, and I'll understand."

Evan jumped down from the couch and walked over to the bed. He sat down, pushed his shoes off then laid down. His back towards Jack. Jack stared at the younger. He knew Evan was right. Evan was always right. Jack walked over to the bed, pushed his shoes off and laid down beside Evan. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around his small frame. Evan turned over and pressed his head in the crook of Jack's neck.

"You're right." Jack whispered. Evan smiled, "Don't get so smug. You're not always right."

Evan pulled back and cocked an eyebrow. Jack fought the smile for as long as he could. Evan rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Jack's. Jack rolled onto his back pulling Evan with him. Evan straddled Jack's hips. After a minute Evan pulled back and touched Jack's cheek, "We're talking to Vince tomorrow."

Jack nodded. Evan leaned back in and kissed Jack before rolling off of him and starting towards the bathroom. Jack sat up and watched him, "Shower time?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Evan nodded pulling his shirt off slowly revealing the body Jack absolutely adored, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well aren't you going to get naked and join me?" Evan shot Jack a devilish smirk before pushing his pants to the floor leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs that hugged his ass oh so perfectly.

Jack licked his lips and pounced. Evan squeaked and ran into the bathroom. Jack threw his shirt to the ground and stalked into the bathroom. Evan giggled as Jack neared him. Jack put his hands on either side of the wall trapping Evan there. Evan bit his bottom lip. Jack moved one of his hands to Evan's chin and stroked the lip, "Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself."

The gentleness in his voice and in the touch made Evan melt. He released his bottom lip; two little teeth marks indented in it. Jack leaned forward and licked along Evan's bottom lip soothing it. Evan took in a sharp breath, "Oh fuck, Jack…"

Suddenly Jack pulled away and walked over to the shower. He leaned in and turned the water to warm/hot. He looked over his shoulder at the brunette and smiled, "You coming, lover?"

Evan growled and jumped after Jack. Jack pushed the rest of his clothes down to the floor. Evan looked down at his boxer briefs then back at Jack, "Jack, want to take them off of me?"

Jack sunk to his knees in front of Evan and slowly pulled them down. The move brought back the feel of the first time he undressed Evan. The two weren't even dating, but he still did it. Evan ran his fingers through Jack's blonde's hair. He, too, was thinking about that time in the locker room. Jack leaned forward and place a kiss to Evan's hip just as he had done that day.

"Reminiscing?" Evan whispered.

"You were thinking of the same thing, love, except this time Matt Hardy isn't here to save you from my kisses." Jack smirked.

"I wouldn't want him to. Not in a million years." Evan grinned. He pulled Jack up and pressed their lips together. Jack picked Evan up and walked into the shower.

Jack pressed Evan to the wall of the shower and moved to kiss along his neck. Evan clawed at Jack's back, "Jack, can we make this shower quick?"

"Why, love?"

"Because I want you to make love to me on the bed." Evan answered innocence in his voice.

Jack pulled back and looked at Evan. He ran his hand down Evan's side and nodded, "Of course we can, angel."

Jack let Evan down so they could both wash up. Once they were finished, they climbed out of the shower and walked to the bed. Evan laid down and Jack crawled over top of Evan, "Do you want me to be slow?"

"It's been a long time, Jack. I want to enjoy it."

Jack nodded and leaned down to kiss Evan. Evan kissed him back. Jack pulled back and kissed the tip of Evan's nose, "Only you'll see this side of me."

Jack slowly and gently started kissing down Evan's body. He placed a kiss to every inch of Evan's neck, across his shoulders, down both arms and to each fingertip. Evan threw his head back and moaned softly. Jack continued down Evan's torso placing soft kisses to each peck and nipple. He kissed each of Evan's abs and his belly button. Evan giggled, that being one of his ticklish spots. Jack smiled and continued downwards covering Evan's hips, his thighs, calves even his feet and toes. He sat at the end of the bed looking up at Evan.

"Wow…" Jack whispered.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful."

Evan blushed. Jack smiled and kissed back to Evan's hips. He eyed the one spot on Evan's body that he had completely skipped over. Evan's length. Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to the head. Evan gasped and looked down at the older man. Jack had only once before sucked him off. Usually they were to rushed to do anything other than the amazing sex.

"Do you want me to stop, Evan?" Jack whispered before pressing another kiss to the slit, his tongue sneaking out and licking at the precome there.

"Please, please don't stop." Evan whimpered.

Jack knew he had complete control over the smaller man. He lapped at the precome once more before taking his tongue and running it down the entire length of Evan's member.

"Oh fuck…" Evan whispered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Jack licked back up then wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. One of Evan's hands went to Jack's hair, pulling it gently. Jack sucked in inch by inch before he was covering the whole. He pulled back completely then went down again. He kept that rhythm going. Evan felt a finger at his entrance teasing him.

"Jack, be careful with me, please." He whispered, afraid his voice would crack because of the intense pleasure.

Jack pulled off of Evan's length with a pop. He shot Evan a wink before taking his mouth and placing it elsewhere. Evan groaned when he felt Jack's wet tongue probe his entrance. This was something new entirely. Jack's tongue pressed inside of Evan. He pressed it against the velvety walls of Evan before adding a finger as well. The wetness of the muscle helped his finger slide in with no pain to Evan. Jack pumped his finger a few times before pushing a second one in. The wetness didn't help as much. Evan whimpered in pain and clawed at the bed sheets.

"I'm sorry, baby." Jack whispered and attached his lips back to the head of Evan's dick sucking gently. The pain etched away and before either knew it Evan was a writhing, moaning mess. Jack looked up at his love, "Ready?"

"Please, Jack. Please. Make love to me." Evan nodded.

Jack pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Evan's entrance. Just as he leaned down and kissed Evan he pushed in. The pain was that farthest thing from Evan's mind. He was completely focused on Jack's lips. Jack didn't move until he knew Evan was ready. After a minute Evan nodded; slowly, Jack pulled out completely before pushing back inside just as slowly. Jack continued the pace whilst kissing Evan's neck. Evan wrapped his legs around Jack.

Minutes turned to hours. Jack's slow pace ensured a slow love making. Evan was ready for more, "Jack, faster."

Jack did as Evan said and picked up the pace. He changed angles and was now pressing into Evan's prostate with every thrust. Evan moaned. As the pace increased, so did the pleasure. Soon both men were so close; they were both in need of release.

"Jack, stroke me, please."

Jack wrapped his hand around Evan's dick, "Are you going to cum with me, Ev?"

"Oh, yes. Jack. Please tell me you're close, baby."

"I'm so close, love. So close."

Jack slammed into Evan just as he squeezed gently. The conflicting feeling set off Evan's orgasm. He cried out Jack's name and came. Jack thrust a few more times before coming himself, coating Evan's insides.

When the two came down from their highs, Jack pulled out and laid down beside Evan. Evan laid his head on Jack's shoulder, "That was amazing."

"Mmm, oh yes it was baby." Jack smiled and kissed his shoulder.

Evan smiled and yawned, "I'm sleepy now."

"It's time for bed, love." Jack smiled.

Evan snuggled closer to Jack, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, angel." Jack kissed Evan's neck. Before they knew it both boys were fast asleep.


	6. Breathe Again

Two hours later Jack sat up in bed. His phone was ringing. He jumped out of bed and ran over to his jeans trying to be as quick and quiet as possible. He did not want to wake Evan. Jack walked into the bathroom and answered as quietly as he could, "What?"

"Where are you?" Michael Cole's voice asked from the other line.

"I am sleeping. Where else would I be at 3 in the morning?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Alright, smartass. Why aren't you here?"

"Because I am sleeping. I'm tired. We're going over seas tomorrow and I need my sleep."

"You'd better watch how you are talking to me, Swagger. I own your bitch ass."

Jack rubbed his forehead. He thought about throwing the phone against the wall, but he knew he'd wake Evan and that's the last thing he wanted, "Look, just let me sleep. I need it."

"Or do you need Bourne's ass?" Cole whispered into the phone.

Jack froze. Cole did not just say that. It was all a dream, a very bad dream.

"I know you fucked him."

"You're wrong. I don't FUCK Evan." Jack growled protectively of his boy, "Listen creep. I don't know how you got your information, but this is done. I'm not helping your pathetic ass anymore."

"Did you forget our agreement?"

"Fuck your agreement. I'll get back to the top the old fashioned way. I don't need your help anymore." And with that Jack slammed the phone closed. He leaned his head against the wall and let out a deep breath.

"That was incredibly sexy."

Jack pulled away from the wall and spun around. Evan was leaning against the wall smirking. Jack smiled, "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. I loved when you called him a creep because we both know he is." Evan slowly walked towards Jack, swaying his hips on purpose.

Jack bit his lip, "Yeah, we both know he's a creep, sweetness."

Evan wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and grinned bright and extremely happy, "No more worries?"

"No more worries." Jack nodded. He hoisted Evan up and started walking him back to the bed.

"You tired?" Evan asked cocking his head to the side.

"Nope." Jack threw Evan gently onto the bed then covered him with his body, "I'm hungry for a beautiful, brown eyed angel.

"Where will you find one?" Evan gasped as Jack nipped at his neck.

"I've already got one, right here in my arms." Jack nipped up to Evan's lips and kissed him passionately. Michael Cole and all the pain he caused now forgotten. He had his boy back; his world was complete.

~The End~


End file.
